


Wishful Thinking

by writingLILY



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Break Up Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingLILY/pseuds/writingLILY
Summary: God, Tsumugi doesn't want everything to end.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 10





	Wishful Thinking

Tsumugi looked around the clearing. He stared up at the huge tree besides him and sighed. This place was something he loved but now, it just makes him want to cry. God, he doesn't want to end everything.

"This is for the best," he murmured.

Tasuku arrived at the clearing. He smiled remembering that this was the place where he and Tsumugi became official. It was an emotional event and thinking back about it makes him happy. He saw Tsumugi under the tree and gave a small wave as he walked faster.

"What's wrong?" Tasuku asked noticing the pale face and the shaking of the other's hands.

Tsumugi cleared his throat. "Let's break up," he said, his voice brittle.

Tasuku held the hand in his tighter. He doesn't know how to react from what Tsumugi just said. He looked at the his face and asked, "Why?"

"You deserve someone better, Tasuku."

Tasuku and not Tacchan, the nickname that no matter how much Tasuku told him to stop calling him he doesn't stop until it grew into Tasuku too, and now it just feels wrong to be called Tasuku by Tsumugi.

( "You won't be able to help Tasuku the way you are now, Tsukioka-kun. You're just a burden to him." )

"Tsumugi, I love y—"

"Tasuku, this was just us playing around anyway. Isn't it about time to stop this farce."

( "I like you too but I've never went out with a guy before, Tacchan."

"We can make it work, Tsumugi." )

"It didn't work so let's stop, okay?"

"Is that really what you wish, Tsumugi?" Tasuku asked looking at the other's face searching for something. An answer, maybe.

"Yes," he whispered. "This is what i want," he said again this time his voice louder. Although, it sounded like he was persuading himself.

**Author's Note:**

> part of my tasutsumu brainrot,,, i love them so much 😭😩💕 anyways, my twitter account is @flwnglily if you ever wanna follow!


End file.
